


Rinky-Inky-Dink

by 3amepiphany



Series: YOI Fic-A-Thon 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alcohol, Gen, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, idk where any of these tags went when i hit post the first time sorry, swiss house is the party house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Guest DJ or Guest Tattoo Artist? YOU DECIDE.





	Rinky-Inky-Dink

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with a stick n poke tattoo I did myself drunkenly one night.... don't. Or do, whatever, I can't make your life choices for you. Thanks again to @samygeefox on twitter for this prompt.

“I should get to do at least one stupid thing while I’m here and drinking doesn’t count,” he heard as he approached the door, having given up on a nap for the evening and fully aware that he was in the process of being collected for a party in the village anyways. Otabek made sure he had his room key, a warm enough outfit for the walk over, and his laptop bag before opening the door to see Leo, Guang Hong, Mila, and Yuri. "Its bad enough that we have to be inside with the drinks."

"Inside a room," Leo specified that rule even further for them. They all looked at Otabek and smiled. "Ready?"

"Never not," Otabek replied.

J.J. had offered him up as a DJ worthy of his salt when a member of the Swiss team mentioned in the mess hall over breakfast that they were looking for one, for another one of their wild parties that night, and he had answered the call gracefully.

The five of them set off across the village, pausing for Yuri to take another (of what would be several over the course of his time there) selfie with the Soohorang statue.

They met with J.J. upon getting to the building, and as it was still early enough to do so and not yet a madhouse, introduced them to many members of the Swiss, German and Swedish hockey teams. Everyone but Yuri was offered a drink, though Mila fixed that quickly by discreetly switching their cups and then tapping the rims together with a joyful "To us!" followed by a stern "Be safe," before disappearing to see if Deniss Vasiljevs was around or would be attending. Leo and Guang Hong disappeared with J.J. down the hallway again to go meet some of the Canadian hockey players who were planning on hanging out.

Otabek had seen this and shook his head at Yuri as he sidled up to the kitchen table where he was setting up his laptop.

"I'm not going to go overboard. I have something else in mind," the young skater told him, pulling out an empty chair and sitting down to check his phone.

"Do you now?"

"Well I'm not just going to go out and rub elbows. Some of the people meeting Leo here from the American dorm are doing tattoos. And I want one."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"...Yuri."

"I'm too young to get one commemorating my time here. Even at home."

"You're too young to be drinking here," Otabek told him quietly in Russian as some other athletes entered the room, chatting in English.

"Not at home."

It wasn't until he was entirely set up to get the music going that he touched his own drink, and he took a moment to step out into the hallway to find J.J. to let him know everyone was good to tether their connections. He could hear J.J.'s confident laughter down in one of the far rooms, and upon ducking in he came across a group of athletes huddled around a laptop on a bed. "Otabek, come here," J.J. said. He stepped over and saw that they were looking at tattoo pictures online. Simple stuff that could be done quickly. "Stick and poke party?"

"Yuri had mentioned it but I was kind of hoping it was a rumor. Or that he was kidding."

"No rumor. Want to get a matching one with me?"

Otabek gave J.J. an awkward look and asked him if he was kidding. He wasn't. "Not that I'm agreeing to it, but what are you thinking of getting?"

"Probably my initials again."

"Hard pass."

"Fair enough. Yuri thinking of getting one, then, hm? Seems a bit young." Someone asked how old, and when J.J. answered, they said the guy bringing the kits might not be alright with tattooing someone at age.

Otabek shrugged, and said that he'd go and break the bad news - and get the music going as well.

When he got back to the kitchen he found Yuri and Guang Hong picking at a huge pile of french fries and nuggets that Sara had brought over from the McDonalds. He took a sip from Yuri's full-again cup and found that it was just soda this time around, and started up his mix - the sound of several bluetooth speakers thrumming with bass starting up as well. "So. They said you might be too young to be doing the tattoo thing."

He watched Yuri pop a nugget into his mouth and ruminate both on that and whatever thought he had in his head, while a few people popped in to make sure they had the right bluetooth tether. Finally, Yuri said, "Will you do it?"

He turned away from the table to cough up what he'd inhaled of his drink. Sara stood up to pat him on the back, and one of the Swiss team members tossed her a roll of paper towels. After he'd calmed down a bit, he agreed. On the condition that Yakov did not know. Or when it was inevitably found out, that Otabek's name would never enter the conversation.

The ski jumper who had brought along a box of prepackaged little kits full of needles and some ink was happy to observe, and so they arranged to do it there in the kitchen where a crowd could watch and things could be cleaned up easily. Surprisingly, Yuri was also the first to volunteer to get something done, and he'd chosen a fairly simple one: an eighth note. There was some argument amongst everyone over where he should get it, as he wanted it on the inside of his ankle; when an Australian athlete told him her ski boots had messed with the healing of her first tattoo in that spot, he decided to move it up a bit above the bone. That way he could cover it with k-tape with no one the wiser. 

With French house bumping over someone's wireless speaker on the kitchen counter, Otabek washed his hands, while Mila, having been unlucky in her “probably too early yet” search for Deniss, made herself his official drink assistant. She carefully tipped his cup for him to drink from once he sat at the table to set up the kit with the ski jumper's directions.

Yuri had designated Guang Hong as his french fry assistant, as the angle at which he was now sat in the chair at the table so he could prop his leg up on the corner while Otabek worked kept them far out of reach.

"Ready? He's gonna start, but the first couple of pokes he's just using to gauge," the ski jumper said. Someone cursed tersely in Polish and in excitement, and Yuri shrugged.

Otabek readied the inky point of the needle over Yuri's skin, fully confident that he could free-hand it but a bit nervous that this was Yuri he was defacing.

He pressed in, and felt the pop of the skin under the needle point. Pulling it away and wiping at the excess ink to take a look at it, the crowd of onlookers that had seemed to double in the small living/dining room-and-kitchen sort of area approved loudly of the single black dot that was left behind.

Around ten minutes later and with the design more or less poked out to be filled in, Yuri asked him if he'd get a matching one. "Gotta do at least one stupid thing while you're here, and watching me drink doesn't count."

Otabek laughed. "Really this is more like the tenth stupidest thing I've done alone tonight but sure. Better than getting a matching one with J.J., too. But I think our American friend here will want to be the one to do it." And the ski jumper nodded. Yuri conceded without much fuss, saying he didn't really trust himself enough to do it right anyways, but damn, was Otabek doing a good job.

Sitting back to admire it once he was done, Otabek agreed.


End file.
